backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 3
Episode summary The following takes place between 2:00 until 3:00 hour in the night Walt was calling Ben. Why are doing this? asked Ben. Do you know why! You killed my father. I hate you Ben. You mean the explosion at the Kahana? Yes, I was responsible for that. Sometimes, you have to make sacrificies. I lost my daughter, by Martin Keamy. I killed him, and his dead did lead to your father’s dead. I don’t know what you feel Walt. You can’t do this. The Island needs you. What are you planning with Hurley to do? asked Ben. You will see… Hurley was in the hospital with his father. Dad? Hugo! I have been…I can’t tell. We got a man in the hospital screamed a woman. What’s his name? asked the nurse. James Ford. Walt was at a group of young boys. I want to see my daughter said Walt. Come said a man. Here is your daughter: Susan Dawson. Why is she called Dawson, instead of Lloyd? asked the man. My father…Yes, he is dead. I know said the man. I don’t care. All you have to do is following our instructions said the man. Ben walked in the house of Kate. Kate woke up. What are you doing here, Ben? asked Kate. You’re in the conspiracy said Ben. Kate was walking to Ben. Cassidy told me. You killed Cassidy? Yes, I did said Ben. Why do you work with Claire? I “work” with Claire, because we need money for Aaron said Kate. Do you work with Walt? asked Ben. I don’t know. My boss’s name is…shots were heard at the time Claire came. Claire was shot. What is Walt doing? asked Ben. Claire couldn’t breath. Kate, save her life. Doing finally something good in your life besides saving my life, years ago. Safe her life, before they kill us said Ben. Kate was taking Claire to another room and Ben was taking his gun. Ben did shoot at the windows. 2 men were running away. Ben was going to Claire and Kate. Police was coming at that moment. Stop with shooting and taking those people captive. They were trying to kill me said Ben. Is everything alright? asked a policewoman. Yes, he tried to kill us said Kate. Ben was arrested. What is Walt planning? Ben was in a van. Where am I going to? asked Ben. To prison said the guard. I did nothing said Ben. Hurley was at the hospital, unknown that snipers were watching him from a tower. Walt was at a park. John? Donna? Split apart when I ask it. I give you 10 seconds and then you kill him said Walt. OK, sir said both Donna and John. John looked at Hurley. I can’t do this said John. Are you serious? said Donna. We waited for this for a time said Donna. I’m going said John. John walked away. David was standing up. Kill him said Walt. Who? John is walking away said Donna. Walt was thinking. If you go and kill John, we can have a second plan, so that our conspiracy can’t being stopped. Kill John said Walt. Donna was taking her gun and did shot John in the legs. What are you doing? asked John. I’m going to kill you said Donna. John used his legs and Donna felt between his legs. I’m going to kill you girl said John. Donna couldn’t breath very good, but she was taking her gun out of her pocket and did shot again in the leg. Aaaahhh screamed John. Donna was taking John and did throw him against a wall. Donna again did taking John. You’re going to die said Donna. Donna let him falling to death. John was lying death on the ground. Donna, remove your position and go Emma Narson. She’s also one of our people said Walt. Donna was running away. David Reyes was talking to Hurley. Is everything alright with your mother? asked David. Yes, there is someone at her home today said Hurley. A conspiracy is trying to kill us, even Walt said Hurley. Donna was knocking on the door of Emma Narson. It’s time to change your clothes said Emma. Which clothes? asked Donna. You’re going to have nurse clothes, so that you can poison David to death said Emma. 2:55 Ben was still at the van. You look really great said Emma. Thank you said Donna. Here is the poison said Emma. Thank you again said Donna. Ben was looking at the guard. A car crash happened when a car attacked the van where Ben was in it. A man with a mask was taking his gun and did shoot the guard dead. Ben was sleeping. 2:59 The man was taking Ben at a cruiseship. It’s time said the man. Walt was calling the guard. Oh my…Walt was calling Joe Smith. Where is Ben? asked Walt. He’s gone. Someone captured him. It’s one of our rivals said Joe. 3:00 Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Donna. **This marks the first time that Donna kills a person. Main cast *Walt *Hurley *Ben Other members *Joe Smith *Emma Narson *Kate *Cassidy Philips *Claire *John Next chapter *Back to the Island Part 4 Category:Stories